smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV Anniversary Anthem
SmashTV Anniversary Anthem is a song written in 2009 by Diane Warren, Thomas Bangalter, and Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo to celebrate SmashTV's 10th Anniversary. It was first recorded in a single day on December 15 2008 by The SmashTV Armada, a supergroup put together by Warren, Bangalter, and Manuel consisting mainly of 60 current and past singers. The single was released on January 9 2009, and was a success in the Billboard Hot 100 charts, charting at #1 on the Hot 100 on February 28th 2009 before being dethroned on March 28th by Flo Rida's Right Round. The song also had major success on other charts around the world including the UK. The song was re-recorded in 2018 and released on January 9 2019 to celebrate SmashTV's 20th Anniversary. The song itself sounds similar to Band Aid's Do They Know It's Christmas Time. List Of Singers Original: #Josh Groban #Barbra Streisand #Patrick Monahan (Train) #Beyonce Knowles #Kelly Rowland (Destiny's Child) #Michelle Williams (Destiny's Child) #Chris Martin (Coldplay) #Steve Harwell (Smash Mouth) #Britney Spears #Christina Aguilera #Jennifer Lopez #Nelly Furtado #Justin Timberlake #Avril Lavigne #Pink #Bono (U2) #Fergie (The Black Eyed Peas) #Will.i.am (The Black Eyed Peas) #Amy Lee (Evanescence) #Gwen Stefani #Billie Joe Armstrong (Green Day) #Kelly Clarkson #Snoop Dogg #Usher #Brandon Flowers (The Killers) #Adam Levine (Maroon 5) #Matt Bellamy (Muse) #Mariah Carey #Damon Albarn (Gorillaz & Blur) #Tyson Ritter (The All American Rejects) #Cee-Lo Green (Gnarls Barkley) #Patrick Stump (Fall Out Boy) #James Blunt #Brendon Urie (Panic! At The Disco) #Gary Lightbody (Snow Patrol) #Chester Bennington (Linkin Park) #Kanye West #Estelle #Katy Perry #Kid Rock #Rihanna #Chris Daughtry (Daughtry) #Mark Hoppus (Blink-182) #Whitney Houston #Michael Jackson #Janet Jackson #Eddie Vedder (Pearl Jam) #Roger Daltrey (The Who) #Taylor Swift #AJ McLean (Backstreet Boys) #Miley Cyrus #David Archuleta #David Cook #Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, and EG Daily (The Powerpuff Girls) #Steve Perry (Journey) #Kenny Loggins #Robert Lamm (Chicago) #Ann & Nancy Wilson (Heart) #Chris Cornell (Soundgarden & Audioslave) #Paul McCartney 20th Anniversary: #Ed Sheeran #Lady Gaga #John Legend #Isaac Slade (The Fray) #Caleb Followill (Kings Of Leon) #Gorillaz #Bruno Mars #Hillary Scott and Dave Haywood (Lady Antebellum) #Adele #Mark Foster (Foster The People) #Ellie Goulding #Nicki Minaj #Jon Bon Jovi (Bon Jovi) #Nate Ruess (Fun) #Christian Zucconi (Grouplove) #Dan Reynolds (Imagine Dragons) #One Direction #Ariana Grande #Dan Auerbach (The Black Keys) #Lorde #Pharrell Williams #Sam Smith #Katy Perry #The Weeknd #Justin Bieber #Thom Yorke (Radiohead) #Rivers Cuomo (Weezer) #Tyler Joseph (Twenty One Pilots) #Childish Gambino #Drake #Post Malone #Rihanna #Beyonce Knowles #Chris Martin (Coldplay) #Taylor Swift #Bono (U2) #Miley Cyrus #Justin Timberlake #Ke$ha #Patrick Stump (Fall Out Boy) #Billie Joe Armstrong (Green Day) #Brandon Flowers (The Killers) #Ne-Yo #Alex Turner (Arctic Monkeys) #Florence Welch (Florence + The Machine) #Sara Bareilles #Estelle, Michaela Dietz, and Deedee Magno-Hall (Steven Universe) #Janelle Monae #Blake Shelton #Joe, Kevin, & Nick Jonas #Shawn Mendes #Cardi B #Beck #Jackson Petty, Catherine Taber, Liliana Mumy, Nika Futterman, Cristina Pucelli, Jessica DiCicco, Grey Griffin, Lara Jill Miller, Andre Robinson, Brian Stepanek, and Jill Taley (The Loud House) #Fifth Harmony & Camila Cabello #Hailee Steinfeld #T-Pain #Jared Leto (30 Seconds To Mars) #Dan Smith (Bastille) #Roger Daltrey (The Who) Music Video The original music video, directed by Spike Jonze, was released the same month the song was released. The video shows Daft Punk & The SmashTV Armada recording the song in the studio and behind backgrounds of video games that were associated with SmashTV in the past years, including ''Super Mario 64, Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time, ''and the ''Super Smash Bros. ''games. A newer music video celebrating the 20th anniversary was released in January 2019, directed by Jonze once again. The video is the same thing, but with new singers and video games added in, including the most recent ''Super Smash Bros. ''games.